


UnderDog

by KatAlex_IrishObvious



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lots of time changes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatAlex_IrishObvious/pseuds/KatAlex_IrishObvious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a normal kid, except for the fact his best friend was a werewolf and he had an alpha named Derek always there. Totally normal life, until Derek desides to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnderDog

My phone rang for the tenth time in the past seven minutes and it's seriously starting to tick me off. Class literally just started and Scott was no where to be seen. I swear if he left school without me I'm going to be ticked. Leaving me at this hell hole while I rot, listening - well half listening- to Mr. Harris. 

The ringing stopped for a minute and I figured they had given up, until it started again. 

I groaned, fishing my phone out of my pocket, trying not to get caught having my phone out in class. 

While Mr. Harris was busy with another student- and not paying attention to me- I bent over slightly and answered it. 

"Derek this better be good." I harshly whispered into the phone. 

"Get your ass out here Stiles I need you." He growled- well not literally, not really like a dog, but metaphorically- okay you know what, nevermind. 

"Not a good time, I'm in the middle of class." I whispered. "Do you have Scott? He isn't here and-" 

"Scott isn't there?" He cut me off. "Listen Stiles I need your help and you need to-" 

"Stiles phone, now." Mr. Harris said from behind me. 

I heard an eruption of laughter in the classroom. 

I silently cursed. "Gotta go." I said quickly. 

"Stiles do not hang-" I hung up.

I turned to face Mr. Harris, a innocent grin on my face. 

"Hey, I was just on the phone with someone important. My bad." I awkwardly laughed. 

"Phone." He demanded, sticking out his hand. 

I hung my head slightly, handing it over.

"And that's two days of detention for you." He said as he walked back to his desk. 

"Damn it." I whispered to myself. 

"What was that?" He asked, turning back around.

"Huh? Oh nothing." I said quickly. 

"That's what I thought." He said, smiling slyly. 

I put my arms down on the desk, resting my head on them. I let out a heavy sigh. Derek sooo owed me.

A few minutes later the classroom door slammed opened and an angry looking Derek stepped in.

"Excuse me but you can't be in here." Mr. Harris bellowed as Derek made his way toward me.

"It's a family emergency." Derek mumbled gruffly, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

I barely had time to grab my bag as he pulled me out of the classroom. 

"I told you I needed you." He said in his always charming way. - note the sarcasm-

"Nice to see you too, I'm doing great thanks for asking." I said sarcastically as I walked behind him down the hall.

"Can it." He pushed open the school doors, heading toward the parking lot. 

He lead us to his car, unlocking it quickly before stepping inside. 

"What about my car?" I asked as I hopped inside, slamming the door behind me. 

He started the car, racing off, not answering my question. 

"Well?" I pushed. 

"You'll get it later." He snapped. 

I rolled my eyes while huffing and falling back onto my seat. Stupid ignorant asshole, if he weren't so cute I'd- shut up inner Stiles! Derek is NOT cute. 

"What did you need?" I asked, pushing my thought into the back of my head. 

He again ignored me.

"Or ignore me, that's cool too." I scuffed. He still didn't budge. "Derek." I dragged on. 

"Stiles shut up. I needed you and Scott to come help me with something with the hunters, but since you lost him I guess we'll have to go find him before we do that." 

"I didn't lose him, he just disappeared. I didn't think I was supposed to be watching after the werewolf." I said leaning forward.

"Lean back before you get hurt." 

My head snapped toward him. "Did Derek Hale just actually care about someone's safety." 

I swear I saw a blush start before he wiped his face of emotion. Ha I made him blush, score for Stiles! Yes! 

"Where would he be?" He asked me, changing the subject. 

"I don't know. Probably with Allison." I said without missing a beat.

"I thought they broke up." He questioned. 

"I guess they're back together. Jezz they break up and get back together so much I can't keep up." I complained. 

"You're his best friend." Derek said.

"I know this, and your an asshole, glad we got that cleared up." I retorted. 

"I meant, shouldn't you know everything about him?" 

I shook my head. "Try his house." I mumbled, changing the subject. 

Derek turned onto Scott's road, pulling up to his house a minute later. 

We both got out of the car, walking up to his front door.

I grabbed the extra key from inside of the potted plant next to the front door. I walked into the house, heading straight for Scott's room. I opened the door to find Scott on his bed half naked. 

"Scott." Derek shouted, startling Scott. 

He jumped up, covering his body with a towel he had laying on the floor. "Jeez can't I get alittle bit of privacy." He complained. 

"Get dressed, I need your help." Derek demanded, leaving the room. 

I looked at Scott and shrugged my shoulders. 

He dropped the towel, shaking his head before grabbing a pair of jeans off of his dresser. 

 

*****Skipping Hunters Problem*********

 

I ran into Mr. Harris' class the next morning. Derek kept us out so late I had to skip detention and leave my phone at school.

He was at his board, getting today's lesson ready.

"Stilinski, glad you could show up." He said sarcastically. 

"I had a problem and I couldn't make it." I said, walking to his desk. "Can I have my phone back? I need it."

"You skipped my detention yesterday. I think I should keep it longer." He said, not looking away from his work.

"Come on. I didn't have my phone all day yesterday or night for that matter. I think that's punishment enough." 

He rolled his eyes, slamming his book shut.

"Okay." He huffed. He opened his desk drawer, pulling my phone out and handing it to me. "Detention not only tomorrow but the day after too." He said.

I nodded before running out of his room, basically running into Lydia. 

"Hey- ohh." I said as I realized who it was. 

"Stiles." She said as she walked past me. 

I nodded to myself and continued walking down the hallway. I was used to her ignoring me, but damn so was so beautiful. 

I hurried to my next class before the bell sounded. I have a feeling today is going to be a long day.

 

******Skipping Rest Of Day************

 

I hurried to the locker rooms for practice, even though I barely played. Almost all of the other players were already ready and out on the field as I scampered in. There was only Danny and some other kid still in here, but I knew they were about to leave. 

I opened my locker throwing my things inside. I pulled my shirt over my head as I saw Danny and the other kid leaving, I think his name was Creig, or Kevin. I don't know. 

I felt a hand grab my arm and swing me around, pushing me into the lockers. I let out a very manly squeak. 

 

I found Derek staring back at me, only a few inches away, his face hard and expressionless. 

"Hey Derek." I breathed nervously. Oh god why was he here. 

"Stiles. Don't you have detention?" He asked, not letting me move from him. 

I silently cursed myself. I completely forgot. 

"Maybe I'm skipping." I countered. 

"Ooo such a badass." He joked. 

I laughed quietly. "I thought so. Why are you here Derek? Wanted to see me half naked or something?" I joked. 

His expression hardened. "Shut up." He gridded. 

"Awh does Derek have a little crush?" I teased. 

His grip tightened on my arm, pushing closer to me. 

I cringed. "Okay I was joking." 

"No you weren't." 

Okay I wasn't, it was just so funny to see him get so upset over just a bit of fun. 

"Yeah I know I wasn't." His grip tightened. He pulled me back slightly, pushing me back roughly onto the lockers. "I like it rough." I joked quietly to myself, but I forgot out his wolf hearing. 

He hit upside my head, knocking it to one side. "Ow." I whined. 

He leaned in closer and just as I thought he was going to bark at me- metaphorically- he kissed me, on the cheek. My eyes snapped open, I started to push him away but he was already far away from me, like the other set of lockers away from me. 

He groaned, pushing himself off of the lockers and stomping out of the locker room. I grabbed my shirt, throwing it back on as I ran after him. 

"Derek." I yelled as I followed him to the parking lot. 

He didn't stop, just kept walking away.

I finally caught up with him. I grabbed onto his arm and swung him back around, which was shocking because I figured he would just shrug me off. 

He turned to face me. "What?" He shouted. 

I flinched back away from him. "What was that?" I asked. 

He rolled his eyes and started to walk away but I grabbed his arm, pulling him back towards me. 

"Do you just kiss everyone you yell at? Because let's face it, that's alot of people." I joked. 

"Just forget about it Stiles, go back and annoy Lydia." He said as he started to walk away again. 

I ran ahead of him, stopping in front of him. 

"Quit walking away." I said as I pushed him back a step. 

"Don't push me." He growled stepping back towards me. 

"Answer my question." I demanded. 

I felt it before I registered it. He was kissing me, and this time on the lips. It took me a minute but I finally figured it out, and I did something I never thought I would ever do, I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his waist while his were on my hips and I kiss him. Holy crap! 

He pulled away before me and I almost let out a whimper of disappointment but I remembered just who I was with, and kept it in. 

"Does that answer your question?" He asked, not moving away from me. I think he was trying to see my reaction. 

"Yeah." I breathed pulling him back in for another kiss. We kissed for a moment before pulling back again. I looked at my watch over his shoulder. It read half an hour after four. I was supposed to be in detention at four. "I guess I'm skipping detention again." I mumbled to myself. 

He smiled slightly before leaning forward and kissing me again. 

Who would have known I would one say be kissing Derek Hale.


End file.
